mythefandomcom-20200213-history
Creation of the World
The creation of the world. The knowledge of what transpired is found in every god and mortal born directly of the World Mother. However, for each subsequent generation of mortal born, the memory becomes fainter and fainter until the in the current Modern Era, were the only ones who can remember are the favoured servants of the gods (ie priests, clerics, shamans). The World Mother At the beginning of the world, there was naught but a vast expanse of endless seas. From one end of the world to another, only the abyssal depths of dark water can be found. For eons untold, the world continued with this emptiness, until out of the waters arose the first being, bursting out of an egg that was formed out of the waters. With the head and upper body of a human woman, but the bottom half of a long, serpentine tail, arose Vitaia, the World Mother. She had dark blue skin covering her upper half, green scales lining her bottom half, alongside long, lustrous locks of hair that sparkled with all the colours of the rainbow. In her eyes one could only see darkness, although there would seem to be the twinkle of stars within, as if one were privy to gaze upon space itself through them. Vitaia arose from the waters, and she swam the vast expanses of the world, moving tirelessly as she explored the world she was born in. However, no matter where she went, or how long she swam, she could find no semblance of another being. Vitaia began to feel a crushing despair burgeoning within her heart, as she came to the realization that she was born to a world where she was truly, and utterly, alone. Misery and despair gripped the primordial being, her heart so full of love and compassion that she wishes to share, but could not. Birth of the Sky As ages pass of her wallowing in loneliness, Vitaia decided to take matters upon her own hands. Taking a deep breath, the largest she had ever done, she began to exhale her very essence out into the world. This exhalation soon gained a life of its own, a sentience and personality. From Vitaia's own breath, arose the second being to cross this world, Kaelum, the sky. Kaelum was surprised when he was born onto the world, his body thin and lanky, constantly shifting and turning as winds and clouds are wont to do. Unknowing of his reason for existence, he did not possess his purpose and wondered - until Vitaia leaped onto him. So overjoyed was she that she finally had a companion, her mighty coils would wrap around Kaelum, embracing him as she would make love to him and take him as a husband. Kaelum stayed with Vitaia for time uncountable, the two living a happy life with one another. However, such love and affection shown towards him led to Kaelum developing a capricious and selfish personality. Never knowing loneliness like Vitaia, he would soon take her for granted. He would tire of his wife, and soon fled her grasp to explore the world, playing with both the clouds and the sea, experimenting and creating rain, snow, and even thunderstorms. Though Vitaia tried to stop him from leaving, she soon found that her coils cannot wrestle and hold down Kaelum upon the sea, as he was far too nimble allowing him to slip away. Though Kaelum would return to Vitaia when he grew bored of experimenting, he would once again leave her alone for his own fancies whenever his whims would take charge. The Continents This constant to and fro with Kaelum left Vitaia highly dissatisfied, leading the primordial to, once again, take matters upon her own hands. Thinking back of how she created Kaelum, Vitaia this time decided she would make a consort who would be stable and remain with her for all of time. For this, she would pluck off several of her scales, crushing them in the palm of her hand and then mixing it with her tears, before letting it drop onto the sea. Out of these broken scales arose another being, only this time, unlike the winds and clouds that Kaelum was formed of, this was a colossal being formed of dirt and rock. Ecstatic that she had a new consort, Vitaia and Europis became fast lovers, and together they spent their time happily, the latter never leaving. This happiness was not to be, however, as when Kaelum returned from his travels, he would see Vitaia entwined with another being. In a jealous rage, he would bring to bear the full force of his wrath, wielding buffeting hurricanes, relentless hail and searing lightning bolts upon Vitaia's consort. Despite her protests and begging for him to stop, Kaelum would strike Europis down, causing the colossal being to crash into the waves, dead. Afterwards, he would then force himself upon his wife, taking his fill before leaving her once more on top of corpse of her consort. Unable to stop Kaelum, Vitaia instead chose to persevere and try again. This time, along with the crushed scales, she mixed the scales in with her saliva, creating the being known as Frika. Like Europis, Frika's body was formed of rock and earth, but along his massive form were long, trickling rivers that allowed flower and vegetation to arise. Soon covered in green, Vitaia hoped to keep him a secret from Kaelum by having him blend in with the vast green-blue seas. Vitaia and Frika spent time uncounted together, for whenever Kaelum would return, Frika would lurk beneath the seas, unknown. Alas, this deception was not to last, for one time Kaelum returned while Frika was entwined in embrace with Vitaia, and once again he would smite down the earthly being, taking Vitaia as his own afterwards upon the broken corpse of her second consort. Vitaia, realizing that her husband would never leave her consorts alone if he could kill them, decided to create not one, but two other beings out of her scales. Instead of saliva, the primordial would use her blood instead, and out of the scales came the two brothers Meztica and Ausrica. Infused with her blood, magma would run across the surfaces of the two brothers, and they would adopt a much more hot-blooded stance. The two brothers and Vitaia would spend much time together as lovers until Kaelum returned. Eventually, Kaelum did, this time however, the two brothers were capable of fending off the elder primordial, using the ash bursting out of the volcanoes upon their body to defeat and humiliate Kaelum so that he would never physically return while those two lived. The two would then spend many ages with Vitaia, the two brothers sharing her amicably. However, due to the nature of the hot magma running through their veins, the two had belligerent and bellicose personalities, always clashing until soothed by Vitaia. This was manageable, until whispers upon the wind soon reached the ears of each brother. Words and ideas were implanted into their heads, about how the other looks down upon his sibling, how they wished to take Vitaia for themselves. Kaelum's words infiltrated their very minds until they at last came to blows, despite Vitaia's protests. Eventually, the two brothers would land a fatal blow upon one another, ending both their lives before Vitaia's horrified eyes. Before her tears were even allowed to fall upon their corpses, Kaelum would sweep in, indulging in his victory with his creator and wife. In desperation and anger, Vitaia removed the rest of the scales upon her tail, grinding them into dust and then binding it together with her sweat. Out from the dust came her latest consort, a massive being that was the size of all her other consorts combined, Asianus, his body formed of tall and unyielding mountains, as well as deep canyons stretching across his skin, not to mention bays and small rivers running along their mountainous bodies. Kaelum, as far away as he was, could see the colossal titan looming out over the sea, and with anticipation rushed back. This was no longer a matter of jealousy for him, and merely a challenge laid out for him to conquer. In the ensuing battle, Asianus would be sundered into three - but to Kaelum's surprise, the three would take upon a sentience of their own, and engage and drive off Kaelum. Vitaia and the three, Potamis, Rus and Xia, would celebrate with Vitaia, the four enjoying many ages of peace and love between them. However, Kaelum would return again, eager to rise up to the challenge and to slay Vitaia's newest consorts. Kaelum would use different methods to engage the three. With Potamis he buffeted with non-stop winds, eventually battering the mountains into sand and dust, creating vast swathes of deserts before bringing him down. Rus he used an unrelenting blizzard, covering the mountain peaks with snow and freezing the rivers and ponds over before he was shattered by Kaelum. Finally, Xia, he fought with the sea itself, drenching and covering it with monsoons and heavy rain, breaking off pieces of that Asianus splinter with erosion, eventually drowning and killing the last one. Finally victorious, Kaelum approached the devastated Vitaia, and forced himself upon his wife... For what he didn't know, was the last time. Shattering of the Sky After Kaelum's customary departure, Vitaia looked out upon the bodies of all her consorts. Seeing their bodies broken and floating upon the sea, and now that she no longer had any scales to give, Vitaia set about for a final task. Where loneliness once gripped her heart, now only vengeance would find hold there. Ripping off her own rainbow-coloured hair, Vitaia would go around dragging the scattered and broken corpses of her consorts together, binding them wherever she could with her hair. Eventually, she would unite the seven main masses of her consorts together, and sat upon it. When Kaelum returned, he sought to satisfy his cravings upon Vitaia once more. However, when he was entwined once more with Vitaia, he would find to his surprise that her tail was wrapped tightly around him. Seeking to flee as he always did, Kaelum came to the realization that he could not escape as he once did before when upon the sea, for the earthy landmass of Vitaia's consorts prevented him from slipping out. Realizing he could only escape through brute strength, he would assail his wife with nonstop wind, lightning, ice and rain, while rolling across the large landmass they were on. This struggle would continue for eons, Vitaia's very skin being flayed off as well as her blood dripping and covering the combined bodies of her consorts. The tumultuous clash broke off parts of the land, and mixed them up with one another as they were reshaped - until at last, Kaelum could not struggle anymore and died in Vitaia's embrace, his head resting against her breast as his last breath passed his lips. Vitaia looked upon her dead husband and first creation, and wept openly at the loss, realizing that there was naught left for her in this world. Uncoiling herself from Kaelum's corpse, she would shatter him then scatter the pieces back into the sky, forming the clouds and weather, before making her way to the edge of her consort's corpses. Suffering from grievous wounds, Vitaia slipped back into the oceans, swimming to the deepest depths of the world, never to return. However, upon the bodies of her consorts, remnants of Vitaia and Kaelum's final battle remained. Her blood and skin would be scattered all about the newly formed land. While naught will come of the skin as of now, the blood would churn and bubble, eventually forming into the many and varied beings that humans now call gods, and an age of bloody conflict that would see the deaths of countless gods and mortals. Category:Pre-Modern History